Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-5692785-20131205025822/@comment-5692785-20131206201722
^I’m not justifying what Zoe did I also hate Zoe what I’m saying is Maya should be careful with her words and I’m one of the first ones who always call Zoe out when she does something but you can’t root Maya on for giving her a death threat Maya song to Zoe was still terrible because with her boyfriend Cam killed himself she basically told Zoe to kill herself and the worlds better off without her and people say she was just standing up for herself no her actions were just as bad as Zoe’s like for an example it’s wrong when someone is being bullied but if they get a gun a start shooting up the school their actions are wrong also! Maya didn’t go to an adult first she was forced to after getting into a fight with Zoe… I agree on one point with you Simpson wasn’t no help because he’s been fangirling about Zoe since he met her but Zoe didn’t make the page and pics on school grounds or use school computers at all so Simpson was pretty much helpless as far as what he could do to discipline Zoe but I think Maya should have went to her mom again and put a stand that she wants to press charges and tell her what’s happening to her at school now but to write a song saying I wanna kill you doesn’t help her case people don’t know Maya side of the story all they know is the music video and Facerange page while with Zoe people at Degrassi heard Maya fought her and she wrote a song about wanting to kill Zoe so people are most likely at Degrassi gonna side with Zoe besides Maya reputation was already ruined a little by her own doing with the video with Harry so people remembering that and Maya’s actions so far is just adding more fuel to the fire also about Maya being happy with Miles because I didn’t add it in my other comment above I don’t like Matlinsworth either like some of the other fandom because it’s just wrong and the fact that their first kiss was in the same spot that her and Cam kissed and the same way it happened also like Maya playing the cello then Miles shows up they talk it out then they kissed exactly what happen with her and Cam it’s like come on and a lot of other so called “romantic stuff” they do it’s in all the same places her and Cam shared moments at like really Maya so like other people who don’t like Matlinsworth see it as she’s trying to replace Cam again it’s like all the same things her and Cam did also and it seems forced like when the guy gropes Maya and then Miles just so happens to walk by and saves the day but back to the Maya/Zoe feud I was never saying Maya should put up with people like Zoe running over her in fact Maya should’ve been dealt with Zoe during the summer she has to find a better way at handling it she’s also basically punishing herself in the process because she’s getting herself in more trouble than Zoe is and Maya was getting bad advice from her friends about the situation from the beginning. We’ve seen Maya handling it herself isn’t working plus she went from saying that she going to move on to she’s getting revenge again, Zoe wants a reaction from Maya which she is getting What I meant with the pie is that Maya is willing to get other people in trouble for her revenge she’s involving other people for an example like Tristan she has the conflict with Zoe not the people she’s trying to bring into it and though they made a peace treaty which I doubt that would last they’re most likely going to go back and forth a never ending battle Maya can’t keep using the reason that’s she just getting revenge because sooner or later people are gonna move on and see Maya is the one still stuck on it and being as bad as Zoe so in to people at Degrassi and fandom eyes it’s like what makes Maya better than Zoe if she’s like a bully herself like I said in my post above Maya said since she’s been suspended it’s like people are siding with Zoe and Tristan said sarcastically “I wonder why” because there’s wrong in both of them and people see that I’m not being bias towards Maya because I don’t like her but Maya went too far when there was better ways of getting Zoe back. I don’t see how some fans can justify it even TeenNick made a tweet after the song saying pass it on and prompt it they got so much hate for that tweet from the fandom that they deleted it like how can you prompt that song when Degrassi supposed to teach us against bullying I’m not picking sides between Zoe and Maya but Maya actions were just as bad as Zoe’s both of them are in the wrong.